Virtual reality (VR) refers to computer and other programmable device technologies that use software to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations to replicate a real-life or imaginary environment as perceived by a user. VR devices may create an immersive experience, and thereby simulate a user's physical presence in the created environment, to the exclusion of visual, auditory and other sensory data of the actual, physical environment of the user. VR systems are used for gaming, education, simulated travel, remote site tool manipulation and meeting attendance, and other applications.